gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Nationals (Episode)
3x21 is the twenty first episode of the third season and the sixty-fifth overall. This episode is set to air on May 15th, 2012, right after the previous episode, Props has aired. Filming for this episode began on April 17th, 2012. Source The episode will be written by Ali Adler. Source Plot *This is the competition episode, most likely Nationals and/or Showcase. Source It will be held in Chicago as revealed in Big Brother and the theme will be "vintage" as revealed in Saturday Night Glee-ver. *As the countdown to graduation continues, the kids of New Directions prepare a high-concept routine for Nationals. When Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz) bumps her head, the world of New Directions is turned upside down in her eyes. Then, the New Directions perform at Nationals for celebrity judge Lindsay Lohan (guest-starring as herself), in a special two-hour episode. Source Spoiler / Rumours Scenes *Filming began with a scene involving Jane, Chord, Samuel, Kevin, Dianna, Chris, Harry, Amber and Vanessa and a bus being driven to Nationals (4/17). Source 1 Source 2 *Lea & Cory shot a Finchel scene for either this episode or the previous episode (4/18). Source *Lea shot a duet with Jenna in the Auditorium (4/18) Source. Whether this is a second duet for the previous episode or a duet for this episode is unclear because they are shooting two episodes today Source. Lea Michele's tweets confirm that she already shot a musical number with Jenna on 4/11 (Source, Source & Source). *Chord filmed a fun locker room scene. (4/20) Source *Lindsay Lohan is to start shooting for this episode this week. Source *According to Kevin, a highly emotional scene has been filmed (4/23). Source *Nationals may be filmed on April 25-27. Source Source 2 *Jonathan Groff is shooting right now. Source Music *Lea was in the studio, she will sing twice, one song is a Tony Vincent classic and the other is a song that Aspen Vincent used to sing. Source Source *Chris, Jenna, and Naya were in the studio, and more to come. This might be a New Directions number. Source *Mark, Cory and Lea were in the studio. This might be for Nationals or Graduation. Source *Naya was in the studio again. This might be for Nationals or Graduation. Source *Dianna and Heather were in the studio. This might be for Nationals or Graduation. Source *Lea was in the studio for two more songs. They may be for Nationals or Graduation. Source *Naya and Cory were in the studio today (4/12) Source *Dianna, Heather and Naya were in the studio. This may be for Nationals or Graduation. (4/16) Source *Lea was in the studio again recording two more songs (4/17) Source *Dianna was in the studio again today (4/17) Source *Chord, Kevin, and Damian were all in the studio (4/20) for the final time this season. Source 1 Source 2Source 3 *Vanessa was in the studio. Source Songs *'Edge Of Glory' by Lady Gaga. Sung by Santana, Quinn, Sugar, Brittany and Tina. Source Source 2 *'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' by Celine Dion. Sung by Rachel. Source Source 2 *'Paradise By The Dashboard Light '''by ''Meatloaf. ''Sung by New Directions. Source Source 2 *'Tongue Tied' by ''GROUPLOVE. Sung by New Directions. Source *'We Are The Champions' by Queen. Sung by TBA Source *'Starships' by Nicki Minaj. ''Sung by Vocal Adrenaline. Source *'Pinball Wizard by The Who. ''Sung by Vocal Adrenaline. Source *'Starlight Express 'from ''Starlight Express. Sung by '''The Portland Scale Blazers. Source Trivia *This episode will air right after Props, making it the first time two episodes will air on the same day and the shortest time gap between two episodes. *It is confirmed that Lindsay Lohan, Perez Hilton and Rex Lee will appear in this episode as the celebrity judges. Source *Wade / Unique will lead the performance of VA and will sing his performance in Drag Guest Star *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Source 1 Source 2 *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste. Source *Rock Anthony as Rick "The Stick" Nelson. Source *Lindsay Lohan as Herself. Source, Source 2 *Perez Hilton as Himself. Source *Rex Lee as Himself. Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta . Source *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Alex Newell as Wade Adams/Unique *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Gallery tumblr_m2l431ocRD1qhdh10o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m2l2vxo8VM1rt1clho1_500.jpg Puckblainekurtfinn.jpg|Cory and Mark in Kurt/Blaine outfits(rumored) Tumblr m2l8prNg691r91bhh.png KPR.jpg Tumblr m2l8dt9raF1qi4s8uo2 250.jpg lea and jenna.jpg|"msleamichele: Doing a driving scene with @JennaUshkowitz in a moving vehicle! Haha so fun!!!" tumblr_m2lea0jLGI1ql1znmo2_r1_500.jpg Tumblr m2aiwksjtH1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg|Rory as Puck Tumblr m2l8dt9raF1qi4s8uo1 250.jpg|Mark and his Blaine hair Tumblr m2lhg7eTlx1r8mq9ao3 250.jpg|Puck as Blaine Tumblr m2lhg7eTlx1r8mq9ao1 250.jpg|Puck as Blaine Puckblaine3.jpg|Puck as Blaine Tumblr m2lcvrQTxG1qc6xxfo1 250.png|Puck as Blaine tinarachel.jpg|Tina as Rachel coryaskurt.jpg|Finn as Kurt tumblr_m2ltf0QpzG1r8iboxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2ll8sCooA1qkpe53o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2lw1q0XYA1qe43ifo2_400.jpg tumblr_m2lylfWw0C1r8iboxo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m2lylfWw0C1r8iboxo4_1280.jpg tumblr_m2lylfWw0C1r8iboxo5_1280.jpg tumblr_m2lylfWw0C1r8iboxo7_1280.jpg tumblr_m2lylfWw0C1r8iboxo8_1280.jpg tumblr_m2lylfWw0C1r8iboxo9_1280.jpg F8110a4088a911e1989612313815112c 7.jpg 7e5395dc88aa11e1abd61231381b6d77_7.jpg|Road trip! @littlelengies @msamberpriley -From Kevin's twitter. Aqs-xjcCQAAJkUB (2).jpg Tumblr m2lzxaZNBj1qf5rv4.jpg tumblr_m2mw7qKtJo1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg|Bus To Nationals 7vujz.jpg|School Spirit from Dianna's tweet Creepers.jpg|Creepers - John Lock Tumblr m2ytrezhEL1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg Glee 2012 nationals song list.jpg Nationals2.png|Dianna Agron- Glee BTS Nationals3.png|Lea Michele- Glee BTS tumblr_m32a8eOE5X1r838hio1_500.jpg|This one includes the male outfits. Dianna and naya nationals.jpg Chris nationals.jpg Chord and cory nationals.jpg Lea nationals.jpg tumblr_m32kxhTuH71r6nrbwo2_r1_500.jpg nationals filming.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes